


I'll Smile For Yours

by DontJustOHMe



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Just A Pal Doing A Help, M/M, Poor Jackaboy, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontJustOHMe/pseuds/DontJustOHMe
Summary: Seán recieves a break up text while he's away in L.A. Mark helps him cope.





	1. Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall. this may be multi chap but i'unno. probs not. but enjoy this lil fluffy lil thang ;3c

_we can still be friends, seán, but i'll be moved out by time you get back_

The words on his screen seemed to just totally snap his heart in two. He had just got done having an amazing time with Bob, Mark, Wade, and millions of people, and now he was purely devastated.

 Two years of an amazing relationship just down the drain. He had been living with Signe for a good year, and now having the house to himself would just be extremely boring. 

 Jack shoved his phone in his pocket, making his way outside of the convention centre. He heard people mention his name, but none asked for pictures. Was it that obvious that he was hurting? Yeah, probably, considering there were still tears flooding down his face. 

 He sat on the curb just outside the doors of PAX, green Cthulu face mask in his pale hands. He used it to wipe the tears from his face.

 "Hey, you alright? You just kinda...stormed out."

 The Irishman turned to see Mark standing behind him, a concerned look on his tan face. Jack turned back to face the street, just nodding.

 Mark sighed, sitting next to his friend. He put his arm around his slim shoulders, pulling him close. Jack didn't pull away from the motion, but instead buried his face into the mixed Youtuber's chest, tears beginning to flood his eyes again. 

 "You want to head back to the hotel so you can get some space?"

 The smaller male nodded, and his friend stood up and signaled for a taxi. 

〰〰〰

 Mark paid the cab driver and then stepped out, surprised to see that Jack had already gone over to the elevator and was waiting for him. He hurried over and they stepped on, heading to Jack's hotel room.

 The room was nice and cozy: a queen sized bed, a nice flat screen T.V, and a small bathroom. Jack's suitcase was opened and clothes were just thrown onto it haphazardly. 

 The Irishman flopped onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and hugging a pillow closely. Mark heard the muffled sobs of his best friend, and sat beside him and rubbed his back. 

 "Hey..It's okay, whatever it is.."

 Jack shot up, face red and eyes watery. "No, it isn't, Mark. She dumped me while I wasn't even  _home_. Signe would have waited 'til I got back to tell me that, so when I asked her why, she told me straight up that she found someone else. It's just ultra bullshit, Mark. She could've fuckin' waited two days to break up with me, but no. She does it over text while I'm at a fuckin' convention with my friends!!"

 The mixed-race male pursed his lips in thought, the situation much worse than he thought. Hell, he'd thought Jack was just getting overwhelmed because of the crowds and he was angry with himself for it. 

 "And she gave me the fuckin' 'we can still be friends' bullshit. I mean, who the eff does that anymore?! The reason I asked her out was because I wanted to be more than friends, dammit!!" The pale man fell into his pillows again with a loud  _poomf_. Mark ran his hand through the green mess of hair, sighing. 

 "You have all rights to be mad, Jack. Every damn one. But at least Signe doesn't want to completely cut off con--"

 "She blocked me on Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, and even my number." Jack intercepted, voice muffled by the fluffy white pillows. 

 Oh shit. Mark pulled his hand back from Jack's hair, watching as the Irishman sat up while hugging a pillow. His eyes were puffy, his cheeks were tear stained and red. 

 The two sat in mostly silence for a few minutes, the only sound being Jack's sniffles and coughs. He eventually began to calm down, but was obviously still devastated. Mark spoke up to break the silence. 

 "You want to go grab some food? There's a McDonald's about three blocks down."

 "Yeah..That sounds good."

〰〰〰

 The two returned to the hotel after getting their meal. They had just gotten two twenty piece McNuggets, a couple of medium fries, and two large chocolate shakes.

 Jack unlocked the room and went in, flopping onto the bed in the same depressed fashion as he did about forty-five minutes ago. Mark took his place beside him again, holding the McDonald's bag tightly as Jack moved to sit up and eat. 

 "So since your going through this bullshittery, I guess I should tell you. Amy and I broke up in almost the same way about a month ago, but we still hang." Mark spoke, dipping a nugget into his sauce. "Her and Kathryn are together now. Amy just thought she was bi but was really just a lesbian, which is totally cool, too." He bit into the batter-covered chicken, chewed and swallowed it, then began speaking again. "I'm glad she's comfortable with herself, but I've got mixed feelings about being the guy she found it out with."

 Jack looked at Mark with a mixed expression, somewhere between unamused and awe-ridden. 

 "You guys were only together for a month or two, though. I dated Signe for two years." The Irishman took an annoyed sip of his shake. 

 Mark only sighed, continuing to eat his food. He then reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the T.V remote, flipping through the channels to find something interesting. He stopped on Food Network, the device showing two chefs opening baskets of food. Chopped. 

 " _Your ingredients are........ice-cream spheres........_ "

 "Dippin'-Dots, Ted." 

 Jack let out a snicker at Mark's remark, sipping on his blended ice-cream. The chefs on screen worked diligently to create their deserts, the show cutting to commercials about three-quarters of the way through the round. Jack took the break as an opportunity to get up and throw away the garbage he and Mark had produced. 

 As the show returned, the Irishman took his place beside Mark again, this time just a tad bit closer. He hadn't noticed it, but the mixed male did. 

 "I hope the girl wins. I'd eat that food." Jack commented, sitting cross-legged. Mark nodded, taking a chance to move his arm around his friend's shoulders, pulling him close. 

 The Irishman didn't fight the gesture, but didn't respond either. He seemed affixed to the show, watching the judges critique the contestants dishes. 

 The contestants left the screen, amd the judges conferred over who would win. Mark hesitantly broke the silence between the him and Jack, a slight blush playing to his cheeks as he realised that the Irishman had rested his head on his shoulder. 

 "You comfy or somethin'?" Fuck. Why would he ask that of all things? 

 "Ye, actually. You're really warm..." Jack leaned into Mark more, closing his eyes. Mark bit his lip, watching Jack's as small breaths passed through them. He had never noticed just how cute his best friend was when he slept. 

 'Damn it. Not now gay thoughts.' Mark mentally cursed himself, fixing his eyes to the screen. Jack shifted to a position where he was literally hugging Mark's bicep, causing the latter to let out a repressed huff. 

 "Jack, you're putting all your weight on me right now.." He said softly, moving so he could lie on his back. He did it ever so carefully, movement by movement. Luckily, Jack was a heavy sleeper anyway, and he didn't seem to react to any of Mark's movement.

 Jack reached his arm across Mark's broad chest, snuggling in closer to him. When the mixed male glanced over, he saw Jack's lips curved into a sleep-induced smile.

 'God he's so fucking adorable..' Mark thought, reaching his hand up to stroke the green mess upon the Irishman's head. He felt the skinnier body snuggle in closer and lean his head upwards. 

 Mark smiled. Nothing could be better than this moment right now.

 He picked his phone up and snapped a quick picture, posting it to Twitter with the caption ' _Rough night for this Irish boi @Jack_Septic_Eye_ ' and posted it. His notifications immediately began to blow up with the numerous SeptIplier shippers, but they didn't matter right now. He put his phone back down, slowly drifting into sleep's arms. 

 

♡♡♡

 Jack awoke the next morning, feeling something strong wrapped around his slim waist. He slowly opened his eyes, his ears adjusting to the soft snore of his best friend right beside him. His face turned immediately as red as Mark's hair had previously been, but he didn't make any negative movements. Instead, he reached for his phone, opening up Twitter to a shitstorm of comments and tags. 

 'What the fuck? Mark, you sly dog.' Jack thought, laughing lightly to himself. To get revenge, he snapped a photo of him placing a sweet kiss against Mark's cheek, making sure to get the sight of the built arms around his waist, captioning it with ' _This fuckbag is damn cute when he isn't screaming at a video game @Markiplier_ '

 He posted it, his phone once again blowing up with comments. Mark groaned and awoke slowly, his eyes squinted from the harsh sunlight. 

 "Mngh...Morning, Jack..You sleep okay?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

 Jack nodded. "Ye, you're like a fuckin' heater, it just lulled me to sleep, I guess.." He gave his friend another quick peck on the cheek, just because he could. "Y'know, people are blowing up over the picture you posted last night."

 "I know. I guess Septiplier really did take off then." The mixed male laughed, the Irishman joining in as he stood up. 

 "Was that your way of asking me out?" Jack asked, swerving over to the sink to wash his face. He jumped when Mark came up behind him, kissing his temple. 

 "Nah. This is." Mark backed up, Jack turning to face him. "O Great Seán William McLoughlin, will thou doeth me the great honour of being my lovely male datemate?" He put on his cheesiest voice, causing the two to fall into a fit of laughter.

 "Of course, o Great Knight Mark Edward Fischbach, I'd beeth the most delighted." Jack took his hand, feigning a fake lovestricken princess. "Thou hast savethed me from the dire Dragon of Swedenish. Ye have my heart."

 "So NOW it's official. We're boyfriends." Mark said, pulling his new lover in for a long hug. 

 "Ye', we are."

 

 


	2. Post-Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just got back to the hotel after dinner. Shit happens!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall im bacc with SMUT.

"That was really fun." Jack commented, unlocking the hotel room. He stolled inside and tossed the keycard on the nightstand, taking off his blue dress shirt. 

 "Yeah, it was." Mark shut the door, looking back up to see Jack standing there, shirtless and getting ready to take off his jeans. "Uhm....Whatcha doin' there, love?"

 "Gettin' ready to lie down, why?" Jack removed his jeans, pulling on a pair of sweatpants in their place. He walked around the bed over to Mark, hands making their way around his shoulders. 

 Mark leaned in, pecking Jack's lips lightly. "You're so cute, y'know. Like, every part of you." He kissed Jack again, this time deeper and more passionate.

 "Mmnh...Fuck, Mark.." Jack breathed and gasped, feelings the tanned hands moving down his chest and to his lower back, tempted and plotting to move further down to his ass as Mark pulled away to breathe. 

 "Do you want to do this..?" He asked, Jack not hesitating to nod yes and give a yelp as he was pushed onto the mattress. 

 Their lips met again, this time even more eager and sexier. Mark pushed his tongue past Jack's lips, hands moving over his chest and belly. He wanted to feel every part of the Irishman.  _Every_ part.

 Jack bucked his slightly when Mark pushed his thumbs down on his hips, causing the latter to moan slightly and pull away to escape the now unbearable heat from his black shirt.

 Jack gave a smirk, tracing Mark's built figure. "God, yer so damn sexy.." He pulled the larger male down by the neck, going in for a kiss. 

 However, Mark had other plans. He leaned his head down, lips moving along the pale skin of Jack's neck. The Irishman gave a low tuned moan and hummed, hands entangling into Mark's dark hair. 

 Moments later, Mark looked back, a little worriedly. "I..I don't think either of us have any lube or condoms, do we?" 

 Jack groaned. "Fuck, we don't...."

~~~

 The door opened, Mark giving a happy little "I'm back!". He nearly dropped the plastic bag when he saw what he did. 

 Jack was lying on the bed, face flushed, lips parted slightly with Mark's name escaping them, one hand with fingers fucking himself and the other around his dick moving slowly. He didn't even notice Mark standing there until his head jerked to the side, eyes half opened. 

 "Sh-Shit..!" He exclaimed, stopping his ministrations immediately. He sat up, hiding himself. 

 Mark chuckled, setting the bag down on the floor on his side of the bed. "Thought you didn't have lube to do that to yourself..." He placed his arms on either side of Jack, slowling pushing him into the mattress. 

 "Er, lotion works...With my small hands, anyways..." Jack chuckled shyly, gasping when Mark caught his lips again and sighing when he left quickly. 

 "I knew we should've both gone. I had to suffer with my dick being constrained almost fully hard while you got to work on yourself..." The brunette tossed his shirt off quickly, and in one swift motion his pants and boxers as well. "I calmed down, but the least you can do is-"

 He didn't even have to finish the sentence before Jack moved from under him and had him down on the mattress, moving in between his thighs. 

 "You don't have to tell me twice.." Jack purred, slowly moving his tongue around Mark's half-hard cock. The mixed male gave a low groan in response, breath hitching when Jack fully placed his lips around the head. 

 Jack moved with slow bobs of his head, tongue running along the underside of Mark's cock and shaft. The mixed male moaned and writhed from his lover's touches, doing everything he can to not throatfuck the Irishman right now. 

 Jack slightly gagged as his mouth became more filled, letting go of his boyfriend's fully erect dick with a  _pop_. Precum dribbled slightly on his pink, pouty lips, and he used his tongue to clean it up while moving up Mark's chest to where they were even. 

 "Will you fuck me now...? Please...?" Jack whispered, putting on his best sexual voice. 

 "One more thing..Just wait.." Mark answered, flipping them over so he was straddling Jack. The paler male shivered in anticipation, a twisted and lustful smile partnering with his glazed eyes and flushed cheeks. 

 Mark pulled a small bottle from the bag, breaking the seal on it and uncapping it. He slowly squeezed the lube onto his hand, recapping the bottle and setting it down. 

 "You ready?" He asked, coating just three of his fingers with the liquid. 

 Jack nodded impatiently. "Y-Yes, just do it already.."

 Mark pulled Jack's legs up enough to where he could more comfortably prep him. He watched as his boyfriend's dick twitched and quivered, begging to be touched. 

 The mixed male slowly pressed into Jack's already slightly stretched hole, gently pushing his index and middle fingers pass the twitching muscle.

The Irishman emitted a low groan, already rocking against Mark's fingers, hands reaching for his cock. Mark pushed them away with his free hand, then held Jack steady with it. He curled his fingers upwards, making Jack mewl loudly. 

 "One more..." Mark noted, pushing his ring finger past the stretched muscle and pressing it upwards with the other two. Jack's noises went up an octave it seemed as the brunette slowly and teasingly pressed against his prostate. 

"F-Fuck, Mark...J-Just fuck m-me for real.." Jack begged, reaching downwards to tangle his hands in Mark's deep brown hair. 

 Instesd of fulfilling Jack's request, he continued to play at his prostate, hoisting Jack's legs over his shoulders so he could grab his cock. He pumped his hand slowly, rubbing the tip every time his hand came back up.

 Jack shivered and twitched under Mark's touches, his noises uncontrollable and loud. Saliva dripped from his lips, cheeks redder than Mark's hair used to be. 

 Eventually, the noises Jack was making caused Mark's dick to just beg for use. He removed his hands from Jack's body, left hand slick in lube and right in precum. He grabbed the small bottle from the floor, squeezing more lube onto his hand and throwing the bottle aside. 

 "You ready, Jack?" Mark asked, coating his cock in the slick liquid. Jack nodded beggingly, barely comprehensible noises escaping his lips as Mark finally started to line himself up. 

 Slowly, he pushed the tip pass the rim of Jack's hole, the Irishman, already sighing and trying to rock against him. Mark held him steady, pushing more of himself in slowly with low groans and moans. 

 "F-Fuck...Jack...so tight even after all of that..." The brunette managed, finally fitting himself all the way inside. 

 He sat there a few moments, relishing in the relief already. Jack moaned in want and annoyance. 

 "D-Damn it, Mark...just go....please....!!" 

 The mixed male slowly pulled out, thrusting back inwards a little quicker, over and over. The Irishman gave a loud, wanton noise, urging his lover to keep going faster and harder. 

 Mark leaned down to Jack, their foreheads slicked with sweat. They pressed their lips together, the brunette swallowing the beautiful moan Jack gave as he continued to thrust quicker and harder into him. 

 "F-Fuu...Ma~ark..!" The Irishman yelled in ecstasy, pulling him in for another sloppy, open mouthed kiss. Mark held Jack's waist higher, thrusting at a different angle, one he could go quicker in. 

 The room filled with their lustful and ecstatic noises, and not just their voices. 

 Mark reached down, grabbing Jack's dick and pumping it in rhythym with his thrusting, causing the Irishman to give an almost-silent, ecstasy-filled scream. 

 "F-Fuuuuuck...M-Mark, I'm going ta.." 

 Jack didn't even finish his sentence before he came, his cock twitching as cum leaked and spurted from the tip. 

 Mark's thrusts became quick and broken, his low groans quickly gaining in pitch. 

 "God..Fuckin'...." Mark muttered, bringing his hips right up to Jack's ass as he orgasmed, breathing heavily as Jack lowly mewls. 

 They stayed in that position for a few minutes, Mark trying to collect himself. He had never cum that hard. 

 Eventually, he pulled out, Jack sighing heavily as he let his legs drop to the bed in relief. Mark went to go grab a towel, came back and cleaned the Irishman's pale stomach. 

 He threw the cloth aside, pulling the blankets over he and Jack. The smaller of the males cuddled up to the other, humming happily. 

 "I love you so much, Mark...that was incredible..."

 "I try my best for you, Jack...I love you, too..G'night, green bean." He kissed the pale forehead, earning a peck on the cheek. 

 "G'night, baby.."


End file.
